


Tentou Mushi and Kuro Neko

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, M/M, PULLED UP FROM THE DREGS OF WATTPAD, but it's gonna be posted anyway, have i ever said how much i hate wattpad, i dont know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I... I don't even knowHaikyuu and ML crossover I guessNever updating





	

A dark, seemingly endless room. The flapping of many tiny wings. The click of a cane hitting the stone floor between soft steps. The smell of mildew and damp. A silhouette of a man walking slowly through the darkness.  
The barely visible figure lifted his arms high, and a large window opened with a creak. Light streamed into the room, showing the infinite space to be an illusion of darkness - the mouldy walls were in fact very close together. The fluttering increased as thousands upon thousands of white butterflies, their wings illuminated by the light, flew up into the air. The man was wearing a business suit, though he was still mostly shrouded by darkness.  
A smirk grew on his face. He stopped at the window, looking over his town. A gloved hand gripped his cane while the other reached into his jacket pocket.  
A small creature now sat in his palm. Its purple head was too large for its body, and a dark swirl decorated it. Three antenna-like things protruded from his head. Its eyes were large. It flew up on invisible wings - perhaps by magic - and stared at the man.  
"Are you sure about this?" it squeaked, his tone somehow questioning and submissive at the same time.  
The man laughed, a deep, throaty chuckle that sent his butterflies flying manically through the air. "Of course I'm sure, Nooroo," he said, touching the sprite gently on the head with his finger. "I must get the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses."  
The fairy gulped. "But Master-"  
The man cut it off. "Nooroo," he warned, his voice growing cold. "I'm doing this for _her_."  
Nooroo sighed and dropped its head. "Yes, Master."  
The man chuckled amiably. "Now," he said menacingly. "Nooroo! Transform me."  
The white butterflies responded to his voice, and instantly covered the man. The fairy flew to his neck, and as the butterflies lifted away, a dim light could be seen.  
The suit had disappeared, and a silvery, shiny cloth was tightly wrapped around his body, leaving only his nose and mouth visible. Hints of purple coloured the material. His cane had transformed into a staff with a strange orb at the top.  
The man laughed cruelly. "Well," he said, his voice booming. "From now on, I shall be known as Hawk Moth!"  
A thousand butterflies fluttered around him, their white wings gleaming in the daylight.  
/////  
An old man in a tropical shirt sat, cross legged, in a light, cosy room. The top of his head was bald and he had a well groomed beard on his chin. A sign behind him read "Master Fu's Massage Shop" in bright green letters. Another younger man lay on his front on a small rush mat.  
The room was decorated with paintings of traditional Chinese legends. A long bookcase stood near one wall, a large out of place gramophone sitting on the top. The bookcase was filled with a mixture of massaging oils and strange jewels.  
A shrill voice rang throughout the room. "Master! Master!"  
The younger man looked up in surprise. The old man chuckled nervously, waving his hands about in the air. "It's an old massage technique," he said. "Master! Master!" he squeaked. Master Fu stood up and ushered the startled man out the door. "Thank you for coming!" he yelled, before slamming the door.  
A tiny green creature stumbled out of a cupboard. "Master!" it squeaked, sounding terrified.  
"What is it, Wayzz?" The old man frowned slightly.  
"Master, the Butterfly Miraculous," the sprite said. "I felt its presence."  
Master Fu gasped. "I... I thought it had been lost forever!"  
"But master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!"  
The old man ran a hand through his curled beard. "We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. Who knows what will happen in the wrong hands." He stared at the unassuming green bracelet atop his wrist. "I'm too old to do this alone," he said sadly. "I'm only 186 years old, but... I will need some help."  
He slowly walked over to the gramophone on top of the bookcase. He pressed some buttons, and the instrument opened, revealing a box with a red and black spotted pendant, a black ring, an orange necklace, and a yellow comb inside.  
The old man grinned. "It's time!"  
/////  
"Shouyo," Hinata's mother called. "If you don't get up you're going to be late!"  
Hinata stretched and yawned, and ran a hand through his orange hair. He looked at his bedside clock and jumped up in shock; he had slept through his alarm. He raced to get dressed, and ran down the stairs at double speed.  
"Bye, oka-san! Bye Natsu!" he yelled, slamming the door before they could get another word in.  
He quickly climbed onto his bike and sped down the road. There was only ten minutes left until volleyball practice started.  
Suddenly he spotted an old man in a flowery shirt crossing the road at a very slow speed, almost like a turtle. A car was speeding up to him, much too fast.  
Hinata yelled and jumped off his bike. "Ojii-san!" He dragged the old man by the arm to the side of the road. The bright red car drove by unconcernedly.  
"Oh, thank you, young man," the old man said happily, reaching for his stick. "What a disaster!"  
Hinata picked up his bike, now scratched. "Are you okay?" The old man nodded. Hinata sighed in relief before realising that there was only five minutes left. "Have a nice day, sir!"  
As Hinata left, Master Fu looked up with a smile. "Thank you very much, my boy."  
/////  
The doors to Karasuno's volleyball gym slammed open, revealing Hinata, out of breath. The rest of the team were idly throwing balls to each other, waiting for the coach to turn up.  
"You're late, Hinata!" Daichi, the team captain yelled.  
"Sorry, Daichi-san!" Hinata shouted, smiling. "Hey, Kageyama, come toss to me!"  
There was no response. Tanaka, a second year, laughed gleefully, clapping Hinata on the shoulder. "Kageyama isn't even here yet!"  
Hinata grinned. "I beat him!"  
Tsukishima, a tall first year pushed his glasses up his nose. "Tch."  
/////  
Kageyama Tobio stood in front of the vending machine outside the school, a malignant expression on his face. Several first years looking to get a snack took one look at the tall black haired boy and fled.  
"Yoghurt or milk," he was muttering. "Yoghurt or milk?"  
An old man groaned nearby. Kageyama whipped his head round, the evil look disappearing as he saw the man lying on the floor, his stick out of reach.  
Kageyama rushed to the old man's aid. The old man picked himself up laboriously, and finally stood up. "Thank you, young man," he said wearily.  
Kageyama shook his head. He looked at the clock and gasped. He had been to engrossed in his choice between the dairy products that he had not noticed the time. As he ran away, Master Fu rested his stick on his shoulder with newfound strength, and chuckled, holding a box tightly in one hand.  
/////  
For the second time that day, the doors to the gym slammed open. Kageyama was breathing hard, much like Hinata had done a few minutes previously.  
"Hey, Bakageyama! Come toss to me!" It was Hinata.  
Kageyama dodged Daichi's stern gaze and rushed to get dressed.  
Suddenly, Nishinoya, a small - the smallest, in fact - second year yelled with rage. This was nothing new, but the anger was directed at Asahi, a large but friendly third year, which was unheard of.  
"Noya-senpai?" Hinata asked tentatively. "What's wrong?"  
"Asahi! Just- ugh!" Noya raged.  
He stormed out of the room. Everyone looked in shock to Asahi, who looked startled. He held his hands up in the air. "I have no idea!"  
The others nodded, unsure. "Let's just leave him to cool down," Suga suggested. Sugawara was also a third year, and had silvery hair.  
This proved to be a mistake.  
/////  
"Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need!" The newly named Hawk Moth laughed evilly. "Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma." A white butterfly flew into his hand, and he cupped it gently. Dark light was absorbed into the butterfly, making its wings black and purple. "Fly away, my evil akuma, and darken his heart!"  
/////  
Nishinoya Yuu stormed into a hallway, muttering angrily. He slammed his volleyball into the ground and it bounced back into his hands with a smack. "I can't believe Asahi would say that! I-" He stopped abruptly when a dark butterfly - an akuma - flew into the volleyball.  
A bright purple light in the shape of a butterfly covered his eyes. He heard a deep voice inside his head. "Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you."  
Nishinoya looked down. That seemed like a good idea. "O-okay, Hawk Moth," he stuttered.  
A strange light shimmered over his body, and in the place of short Nishinoya was a large stone monster twice his previous size.  
Nishinoya - Stoneheart - stomped back to the gym, scraping his hands against the wall, chuckling to himself when students ran from his power.  
/////  
"Did you hear that?" Yamaguchi, another first year, asked.  
"Hear what?" Tsukishima said in a bored tone.  
"Screaming," Hinata said in a hushed voice.  
The rest of the gym grew silent. Faint screaming reached their ears.  
"What the hell?" Kageyama muttered, putting down his volleyball. He opened the doors, and the screaming grew louder.  
They all ran outside. A large stone monster was rampaging through the school, leaving destruction in his wake.  
Takeda-sensei, the volleyball team's supervisor, ran past, shouting into his phone. "Hello? We need the police!"  
A warning blared through the tannoy system. "We are warning all students to leave the premises! You will all be safer at home! I repeat..."  
Hinata rubbed his eyes. "Is this a dream?" he mumbled.  
Daichi took charge. "Everyone go home! We don't need to be in unnecessary danger."  
"Wait, what about Noya?" Asahi asked worriedly.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, Azumane-kun," Suga said. "Let's go!"  
/////  
Hinata and his mother and sister sat at the table, avidly watching the news.  
"I'm so glad you're all right, Shoyo!" his mother said. "Imagine if you had been caught up in the attack?"  
Hinata nodded. On the news, the governor of the Miyagi prefecture was issuing a statement. "I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control."  
The camera switched to the news woman. "As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control!"  
Hinata gasped as footage showed of the stone monster being pelted with bullets. It simply grew larger with any attack it faced.  
Hinata sighed and went up to his room. "This is why I hate school," he muttered.  
He lay down on his bed but immediately jumped back up as he felt something lumpy beneath him. It was a small red patterned box. "Hm? What's this doing here?"  
/////  
Kageyama sat in his room, watching the news. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Was everyone alright? This seemed preposterous.  
He walked over to the tv, intending to turn it off, when instead he found a small patterned box. "Hm? What's this doing here?"  
/////  
Both boxes glowed with a tremendous light as they opened the lids.

  * /////




End file.
